The Perfect Ending
by temari13
Summary: "If you're really so happy to see me again, then do something for me," I smirked. "Anything," he replied.


I have read Catwoman #32 many times, and each time, I am disappointed that it does not continue with the end of Selina and Bruce's date. So here is my version of how their date ended.

Read, enjoy, and review!

Thanks to DC_Luder for helping me with this!

* * *

"I honestly had a wonderful night, Bruce. I can't remember the last time I saw you laugh like that. I mean, for real. I see that fake Bruce Wayne laugh all the time. That doesn't impress me," I said, curled up on the couch with a mug of hot coffee.

We had just returned from the movies, and before that, we had had dinner at Sòlo. The date had all been my idea. I'd been kidnapped by an ancient Egyptian cult one month ago, and had only come back earlier in the day. I, as Catwoman, had run into Batman on a rooftop, where we had a rather sweet reunion. I'd been pleasantly surprised to discover that he had continuously searched for me, but that feeling had quickly faded as I learned that Zeiss had survived his wounds and would no doubt be back at some point.

Bruce had tried to placate me by stating that he would be there to protect me. Of course, I hadn't let him finish his reply. All he managed to get out was "I'll be there to-" before I interrupted him, telling him to stop. "_I've had enough of this for now, you know? All the capes and masks and killers..."_ I'd paused then and turned back to face him, a smirk on my face as I said, _"If you're really so happy to see me again, then do something for me."_ I'd been half-expecting him to say "Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I have work to do." Instead, he'd simply smiled and said one word.

"_Anything."_

It had been just like old times, with my teasing him -_"And here I thought you were supposed to be some kind of amateur detective or something"- _and with his seemingly uninspired response -_"Very funny."_ And now here we were, in my apartment drinking coffee.

"I don't have much time for fun, it's true. I never have. But you always remind me it's possible, Selina. You-" Bruce set his mug on the coffee table, then joined me on the couch, covering his face with his hands. "God, I really am pathetic at this, aren't I?"

I became concerned, and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. "Bruce? Are you okay?" He turned to face me, and I gasped. "There are tears in your eyes..."

"You're just so beautiful. So alive. And I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him. He drew me closer to him, and lowered his mouth to mine. I closed my eyes and waited. He hesitated, and I felt his breath on my face for a split instant before he closed the distance.

"Bruce," I murmured.

He pushed me down onto the couch, planting his hands firmly on either side of my head, while he kissed me. He broke apart for air and rested his forehead against mine. I ran my tongue across my lips and watched as his eyes focused on the movement. Reaching a hand up, I cupped the back of his head, bringing him back down so I could kiss him.

Bruce trailed his left hand down my side, coming to rest on my hip. My fingers gripped the collar of his jacket, and I began to push it off his shoulders. He let me do so, and soon his jacket had been carelessly dropped to the floor. His lips left mine to explore my neck, and he nipped at the skin of my throat. I grinned, yanking on his shirt in order to untuck it from his pants. My hands then slid underneath, running across his stomach.

He responded by slipping a hand into the top of my dress, and he raised an eyebrow. "No bra? Quite risqué, aren't we, Miss Kyle?"

I shrugged, my lips tilting into a smile.

"Less I have to do." Bruce lifted me up slightly and felt for the zipper in the back of my dress. He unzipped it and sat back just enough for me to slide out of the dress. He took the material and tossed it out of the way, then reclined once again on top of me.

I pushed his shirt up, and he got the hint. After removing it, he gently caressed one of my breasts with his hand and the other with his mouth. My hands dropped to his waist and moved towards the front, where my fingers made quick work of his belt before unbuttoning his slacks. I began to ease the pants down his hips, and with his help, they soon joined the other articles of clothing scattered about the room.

Hooking a finger in the waistband of his boxer briefs, I playfully pulled at it.

"Ladies first," he quipped, his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

I raised an eyebrow at him before I wriggled underneath him, trying to get my underwear off. He hissed out a breath, placing a hand on my stomach to still me. I frowned up at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts about this, Bruce. Because if you are, you can forget about this ever happening aga-" I was abruptly cut off by his lips on mine, and I felt a hand begin to tug at my underwear. "Such a gentleman..."

He smirked. "I aim to please."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Ladies man." I didn't get a reply, and I glanced at him. "Bruce?"

He was hovering over me. Our eyes locked, and for a moment, neither of us moved. If we took this next step, there was no turning back. Sure, we had kissed before, and he had told me who he was a few years ago. That had been the first major step in our relationship. But this...

"Selina." It was more of a statement than a question, and I understood the tone he used. He was giving me a way out if I wanted it, giving me a chance to back out.

That was never going to happen.

I took a deep breath. "Go on, Bruce."

He held my gaze for a few seconds longer, making sure that I didn't want to change my mind. Then he slowly nodded, and moved forward. My breath caught in my throat when he entered me, and my fingertips dug into the couch.

"Bruce," I gasped out.

My nails scraped across his back, drawing small rivulets of blood, but he didn't even flinch. The pale glow of the moon illuminated the sweat on his body, and, although his hair was covering his eyes, I could have sworn that the intensity in them was Batman's.

My legs wrapped around his waist, and as if we had done this a thousand times before, we soon found a rhythm. It was strange how natural it felt, since this was our first time together. But, I reflected, we worked well together when bringing criminals down, so why shouldn't we work well together with this, as well?

Bruce's eyes were closed as he moved inside of me. I let out a small growl, and his eyes opened slightly to stare down at me. Leaning up, I found his pulse on his neck and sucked on it. He grunted, skimming his hand down my side before sliding it onto my chest.

I felt a burning in my stomach, and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. A few short seconds later, I cried out his name as my body shook. Bruce came soon after, fastening my mouth with a kiss. He gave a final shudder, his head resting against my neck.

"Should have done this...a while ago," I panted.

"I agree. Why didn't we?"

"Because some pointy-eared bat was too stubborn to succumb to my charm," I stated dryly.

"Guess I'll have to have a talk with him then, won't I?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes. Oh, and when you do, tell him that the next we meet on a rooftop, I want the Batcuffs," I purred.

Chuckling, he began to pull away, but I latched onto his hair. "No. Stay, Bruce."

He complied with my wish, although he seemed reluctant to have his full weight on me, and we both lay there in silence for a time. Our breathing slowed down, and I was content to just stay there, feeling every breath that he took.

"Bruce?" I murmured, finally breaking the quiet.

"Mm?"

"Thanks for the perfect end to the perfect evening."

His lips twitched into a smile. "You're welcome, Selina."

I gave him a kiss before leaning back against the pillow. I didn't fit comfortably on the couch, so I could imagine how Bruce was feeling. I didn't want to move, though, and I knew that he wouldn't complain. So I laid there, my eyes drifting closed.

"Selina."

"Huh?" I asked, more asleep than awake.

"Welcome home," Bruce whispered into my ear.

I smiled drowsily. "It's good to be home," I acknowledged right before sleep finally claimed me.


End file.
